Kezdet és vég
by Elza Eldaniella 1
Summary: Uzumaki Kushina és Namikaze Minato utolsó boldog napja a Kyuubi támadása előtt...
1. Délután

**Kezdet és vég**

_**1. Délután**_

Verőfényes, szép nap volt. A nyár még nem adta fel küzdelmét az ősszel szemben. Kitartott, hiába taposta az év már október havát, a nap ezerfelé szórva sugarait, burkolta melegbe a tájat Konoha környékén. A szél sem rezdült, mintha ő sem akarta volna megzavarni a késő nyári gyönyörű napot.

Konoha lakói kihasználva a nem várt kellemes időt, mindenki, aki megtehette, kint töltötte a szabadban a vasárnapot, élvezve a szép napot. Az emberek Konoha mezején tartózkodott. Családok piknikeztek, felnőttek játszottak a gyermekkel, ismerősök beszélgettek, barátok együtt múlatták az időt, vagy egyszerűen csak henyéltek a fűben, hűsöltek a fák árnyékában.

A mező egy távoli részén, egy fiatal pár magában pihent. A jóvágású fiatal férfi kényelmesen elhelyezkedve, hátát egy kisebb sziklatömbnek támasztva ült. Kék szemeit az égre emelve, kémlelte a feje fölött lustán átúszó, fehér vitorlázatott bontott felhőket. Arcán gondtalan mosoly suhant át, bárki, aki abban a pillanatban ránézett, úgy gondolhatta, egy kedves emlék juthatott eszébe. Olyannyira elmerült belső világában, hogy a pimaszul szemébe lógó arany tincsei sem zavarták elmélkedésében.

Ölében, korban hozzá közel járó, finom arcvonású nő feküdt, szemeit behunyva. A lány légzése egyenletes volt, mellkasa azonos ütemben emelkedett, süllyedt, amiből arra lehetett következtetni, hogy mélyen aludt. Vörös haja fátyolként terült el körülötte, valamint a szőke férfi lábain.

A két fiatal nyugalmát, magányát senki sem zavarta – vagyis ez nem volt teljesen igaz, mert az idillnek váratlanul egy harmadik személy vetett véget, aki ugyan nem volt látható, de a másik kettő számára nagyon is valóságos volt.

A lány szépen kigömbölyödött pocakja hirtelen megrándult, és az első mozdulatot több is követte, gyors egymásutánban. A nem várt esemény hatására a lány felriadt. Felemelkedve férje öléből, jobb kezére támaszkodott. Egy kis ideig tanácstalanul pislogott körbe álmosan, fellegszürke szemeivel.

– Mi a baj, Kushina? – kérdezte őt aggódóan a férfi, mivel megriadt kedvese váratlan ébredésétől.

– Semmi, Minato – válaszolta kedvesen elmosolyodva Kushina –, csak a fiad úgy döntött idebent – téve bal tenyerét gömbölyű hasára –, hogy ideje felkelnem. Az intenzitásából arra következtetek, hogy a kis hiperaktív éppen box mecset tart.

– Ejnye–bejnye Naruto, nem hagyod pihenni édesanyádat?! Pedig nem ártana neki, mert éjjel sem aludt valami sokat miattad – mondta játékosan Minato, felesége hasához hajolva, úgy suttogta a szavakat. És láss csodát! A látható mozgolódás Kushina hasában abbamaradt, mintha az odabent tartózkodó kis emberi lény, megértette volna édesapja szavait, és annak következtében úgy határozott, hogy abbahagyja a boxolást, így biztosítva édesanyjának egy kicsi pihenést.

– Megértett téged – mondta boldogan Kushina, férje kék szemeibe tekintve. – Már nagyon várom, hogy elteljen a hátralévő hónap, és végre a karomban tarthassam a kisfiúnkat! – sóhajtott egyet vágyakozva a fiatal anya.

– Én is kíváncsi vagyok a mi kis Narutonkra, vajon melyikünkre fog hasonlítani? – mondta Minato, visszaülve a sziklatömb tövébe, de közben a karjaiba vonta szépséges feleségét, és immár vele együtt helyezkedett el.

– Van egy olyan érzésem, külsőleg rád fog hasonlítani – válaszolta álmodozóan férje kérdésére Kushina, mindeközben szemeit lehunyva, elégedetten pihent szerelme karjaiban. Számára abban a percben, a világ nem is lehetett volna tökéletesebb.

– Én meg azt hiszem, éppen olyan eleven, és élénk lesz, mint te – jegyezte meg a férfi halkan, felesége fülébe suttogva. Majd ő is kényelmesen hátradőlt, fejét a sziklához érintve, karjai között fiatal feleségével, ellazultan élvezte a boldog pillanatot, és lassan mindketten az álmok mezejére léptek...


	2. Este

_**2. Este**_

– Hokage–sama! – a fiatal pár békés álmának egy hangos, kétségbeesett kiáltás vetett véget.

Minato a kiabálás hatására rögtön felriadt. Egy pillanatra nem tudta, hogy hol is volt, de nem kellett neki sok idő, és rájött. A réten tartózkodott felesége társaságában, csak azzal a különbséggel, hogy mikor elaludt, még világos volt, de az óta teljesen besötétedett, a délután estébe, majd éjszakába fordult.

– Egy kicsit csöndesebben! Nem akarom, hogy Kushina felébredjen… – kezdete Minato de tovább nem jutott a beszédben, mert az érkező jounin félbeszakította.

– Hokage–sama! Támadás érte a falut! – fojtani nem tudta, hangját elnyomta egy óriási csattanásszerű hang, amihez egy üvöltés is társult.

– Mi…mi történt? – kérdezte egy álmosan csengő női hang. Időközben Kushina is felriadt a zajra. Most pedig álmosan próbálta meg felfogni, mi is történik körülötte.

– Semmi baj, drágám! – próbálta megnyugtatni feleségét Minato, miközben védelmezően magához ölelte. Ekkor egy újabb csattanás hallatszott, amit egymás után, több is követett. A hangzavarhoz egy üvöltés is csatlakozott, majd egy robbanás sorozat rázta meg Konoha környékét.

A másodpercek alatt lejátszódott eseményeknek köszönhetően, Kushina is teljesen éber lett. Kibontakozva Minato karjai közül, felállt – amiben férje is segítségére volt. Minato, miután felsegítette hitvesét, az izgatott jouninhoz fordult.

– Ki támadta meg a falut?! – kérdezte Yondaime, aki immár teljes mértékig a falujáért aggódó Hokage volt.

– A Kyuubi az! – adta meg a választ egy új hang, ami egy, az imént érkezett középkorú, magas, ezüst sörényű férfihez tartozott.

– Kyuubi! – kiáltott fel Kushina, félelemmel teli hanggal, de a következő pillanatban már, tettre kész jounin volt. – Mi fogunk tenni?!

– Felvesszük vele a harcot, megvédve a falunkat – jelentette ki határozottan Yondaime. – Sensei, összegezd a helyzetet!

– Öt perce jelent meg a biju Konoha keleti felén a semmiből előkukkanva, az egész vidéket a földel téve egyenlővé. Sandaime kiküldte az AMBU-t, és a jouninokat. Most szervezi meg a falu védelmét, téged arra kér, vezesd a támadást a Kyuubi ellen.

– Most rögtön indulok! – felelte Yondaime. – Jiraya kérlek, helyezd biztonságba Kushinát! Nem szeretnék semmi ki fogást hallani! Most csak magadra és a babára gondolj, rá kell vigyáznod! – mondta a feleségének, ellentmondást nem tűrően Minato. – Mennem kell!

– Vigyázz nagyon magadra! – kérlelte a férjét Kushina.

– Hiszen ismersz! – felelte Yondaime egy biztató mosoly kíséretében, látva Kushina nyugtalanságát. Minato még búcsúképpen adott egy csókot a feleségének, majd egy halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt a jouninnal.

– Remélem nem lesz semmi baja! – jegyezte meg csendesen, felsóhajtva Kushina.

– Úgy lesz, egészen biztosan – mondta Jiraya, a lány vállára téve kezét, miközben biztatóan nézett a fiatal nőre, majd ők is távoztak Kohona mezejéről…

…_**vég és kezdet…?**_


End file.
